


In a Heartbeat

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Enemy at the Gates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure why making the front page is so important - he was only doing his job - but if it keeps Danilov smiling at him like that, he'll do it again in a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heartbeat

_We did it together._

Danilov says it again as he worms his hand under Vassili's shirt, presses him up against the wall. His cheek is like sandpaper against Vassili's neck, but his lips are soft, his mouth warm and wet.

"We did... We did it," Vassili echoes, breathless and giddy, clinging to Danilov, his cock digging into the crease of Danilov's groin as they grind together. He's not sure why making the front page is so important - he was only doing his job - but if it keeps Danilov smiling at him like that, he'll do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
